Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/Porwana, Rozdział 10
U Trixie - Nie ja nie mogę.- zaczął się wahać- Ja was wtedy zdradziłem. Oni na pewno mnie nienawidzą. -Unik jeśli się do nas przyłączysz będziesz mógł naprawić całe zło, które wyrządziłeś. Trixie bardzo zależało na tym żeby chłopak z nią poszedł. Wiedziała, że Eli uważał że w Uniku jest dobro. Wspomnienie' '(czyli specjalnie dla użytkownika Wiki, który uważa że gang Shane'a nie dał by Unikowi 2 szansy fragment odcinka "Nowy dzieciak cz. 2" dokładniej jakieś ostatnie 2 minuty) Wszyscy byli w salonie. Pronto właśnie podał kolacje, która nie była zrobiona z robali. Wszyscy jedli oprócz Eli'a. On pogrążył się w myślach. -Eli? W porządku stary?- zapytał Kord- To nie w twoim stylu nie zjeść domowej kolacji. -A w szczególności nie zrobionej z owadów.- dorzuciła Trixie- Co niestety jest rzadkością w kuchni Pronto. - Wszystko spoko. Po prostu czuje że to już nie to samo- powiedział Eli wstając. Shane podszedł do okna i zaczął się rozglądać jakby na kogoś czekał. -Eli przecież on dzisiaj próbował na zabić!- wkurzyła się dziewczyna - Zgadzam się.- dorzucił molenoid- Pronto nie ma zbyt wielu zasad, ale jedna jest ważna. Ludzi, którzy próbują mnie zabić uważam za nie wychowanych. -Z czego płynie wniosek że nie możesz dać mu się dopaść.- mówiła Trixie- On wykiwał nas wszystkich. -Może, ale wiem też, że było w nim dobro- mówił stojący przy oknie Eli- Unik musi zdać sobie sprawe, że nie jest sam. Chciałbym, żeby to zrozumiał zanim będzie za późno. Koniec wspomnienia -Bardzo chętnie bym do was dołączył, ale...- nagle Unikowi przerwała Trixie. - Bez żadnych ale.- uśmiechnęła się do niego i wsiadła na mecha- No chodź. -Trixie Eli jest niedaleko Twierdzy, a co jeśli mnie zaatakuje?- zaczął się wykręcać. - Co? Eli jest niedaleko? Nie martw się nic ci nie zrobi. Obiecuje.- powiedziała puszczając mu oczko. -Nie odpuścisz,prawda? - Nie.- odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Unik wsiadł za nią na mecha i pojechali. Kierowała Trixie, a chłopak pogrążył się w myślach. Ciągle miał żal do Willa za to że przez niego stracił ojca. Nagle Trixie usłyszała jak ktoś wyciąga blaster i gwałtownie zahamowała. - Co jest?- zdziwił się Unik. - Ktoś tam jest.- powiedziała lekko zdziwiona.- Daj blaster. - A może ty kieruj, a ja będę strzelał jakby co.- zaprotestował chłopak. Trixie kiwnęła głową i powoli zaczęła jechać. Nagle z krzaków wyskoczył Eli. Załadował Berpiego i miał już strzelać, ale zobaczył że na mechu jedzie Trixie. Schował blaster do kabury i czekał aż dziewczyna dojedzie do niego. Nagle Shane doznał szoku za Trixie na mechu siedział Unik. Trix szybko podjechała do Eli'a, zeskoczyła z mecha i rzuciła mu się na szyje. - Bardzo tęskniłam Eli- szepnęła. Lider się zarumienił. Unik zeskoczył z mecha. - A on co tu robi?- zapytał wkurzony Shane. - Unik uratował mnie przed Blitem i chce się przyłączyć do gangu.- powiedziała Trix patrząc na Unika. Blondyn czuł się nieswojo. Zerknął na Eli'a, ale ten rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie i zapytał. - Czy to prawda? - Po części tak- mówił Unik- Nie wiedziałem przed kim uciekała Trixie. - I chcesz dołączyć do gangu?- ciągnął Eli - Właściwie to Trixie mnie namówiła- powiedział nieśmiało Unik. -Nie ufam mu- powiedział Shane patrząc na Trix. Dziewczyna już miała coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążyła. Blondyn zaczął mówić patrząc prosto na Eli'a. - Wiem, że możesz mi nie ufać. Masz do tego prawo. Szczerze cie nienawidziłem za to co zrobił twój ojciec, ale Trixie ma racje. Ty nie jesteś swoim ojcem. Nie możesz odpowiadać za jego błędy.- popatrzył na Trix- Zemsta na tobie nic by mi nie dała. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego. -Możesz się do nas przyłączyć- mówił Eli- Ale pamiętaj, że nie spuszczę cie z oka. -Eli- powiedziała z wyrzutem dziewczyna. -Nie Trixie. On ma prawo mi nie ufać.- powiedział spuszczając wzrok - A ja wiem co możesz zrobić, żeby chodź trochę ci zaufał.- powiedziała Trix. Dziewczyna podbiegła do Unika i szepnęła mu coś na ucho. Eli przyglądał się temu ze zdumieniem. -Dobry pomysł- powiedział blondyn uśmiechając się do Trix - Jaki pomysł?- zdziwił się Shane -Eli masz jeszcze medyka?- zapytała dziewczyna. -Pewnie. A co? - Czy mógłbyś?- zapytał Unik wyciągając do Eli'a rękę na której siedział Loki. - Czemu nie.- powiedział Shane sam do siebie.- Postaw go na ziemi i resztę guli też daj. Unik postawił wszystkie gule na ziemi, a Eli załadował Medyka i strzelił. Wszystkie gule były już wyleczone. Blondyn wyciągną do nich rękę, a radosne maluchy na nią wskoczyły. -Jedziemy do domu- powiedział lider- No Unik, co tak stoisz? Wsiadaj na mecha i jedziemy. - Do domu- powtórzył Unik i uśmiechnął się. Odpalili mechy i pojechali do kryjówki, zostawiając daleko za sobą Twierdze Blakka i przeszłość. Przynajmniej tak im się wydawało... Koniec części 1 Wiem, że trochę nudne, ale musicie mi to wybaczyć :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach